1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an electronic apparatus including a housing with an air vent, for example, including a liquid-proof structure around the air vent.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic apparatuses such as portable computers have a cooling fan, used for cooling mounted parts, inside the housing thereof. The housing of such electronic apparatuses has air vents for taking in or out the air between the inside and the outside of the housing. If water or other liquid is accidentally spilled on such electronic apparatuses, the liquid may infiltrate into the housing through the air vents.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Pub. No. 8-322114 discloses an outdoor power switchboard which is aimed at preventing infiltration of rainwater into the main body. The outdoor power switchboard has a rain-checking board between a heat-radiating air inlet and a ventilating air inlet. A drain outlet is formed below the rain-checking board. Rainwater entered through the ventilating air inlet is blocked by the rain-checking board, and flows into the drain outlet.
Although the above rain-proof structure is preferable as a drip-proof structure for power switchboards, it cannot be applied to electronic apparatuses such as portable computers without any change. For example, if a rain-checking board is provided inside the housing of electronic apparatuses, a large dead space is formed in the housing. This interferes with reduction in size of electronic apparatuses, which is required recent years.